


Fire Butterflies

by Mischel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fire, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Peace, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it hiding in the fire? With its wings spreading the warm light? It's a tiny butterfly. Made with true love and a little bit of magic and kisses by the fire. In other words, Merlin and Arthur are enjoying the warmth of fire in front of them in Arthur's chambers and they're cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Butterflies

Merlin's POV 

It's quiet, calm. The fire is cracking in front of us, sending a warm yellow light to our faces. It's middle of the night and we're just sitting there. I have my head on Arthur's chest and he's silently playing with my hair, whispering into my ear from time to time.

I'm happy. I'm in his embrace, my arm hugging his torso, watching the fire. He's caressing my back with his other arm, then he plants a little kiss into my hair and my forehead. Our legs are tangled together, in front of the warm source of light.

Slowly I reach my hand and take his hand from my hair. I smile up at him and entwine our fingers. I watch our hands for a while, then I kiss his knuckles, smiling at him, looking into his deep blue eyes. I can see the red fire reflecting in them.

Our eyes lock together and suddenly neither of us can look away. He's leaning down a bit, still looking into my eyes. I'm looking at his slightly parted lips, getting closer to mine. And then he's suddenly closer than before and his lips lightly touch mine, just for a second. He pulls away slightly and looks into my eyes. My eyes are closed, but when I open them and stare into those blue eyes of his, I capture his lips once again in a long, long passionate kiss.

It's like we can't even stop, our mouths fit together so perfectly, it's almost wonder why didn't they meet sooner. We're still lying there, my body on his, and I feel his hand on my neck and his thumb going up and down, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

I untangle my hand from his and touch his cheek, with my fingers buried in his golden hair.

It's like a dream we never want to end.

He licks my lips and I hear myself moan. As soon as I do that I feel his tongue inside my mouth and all I can think about in that beautiful moment is how wonderful does it feel. I put my second hand around his neck, tugging him as close as possible and he runs his hand up and down my spine.

I can't get enough and neither can he. It's like the kiss never ends and it lasts forever. I smile slightly against his lips and he responds with pushing me even closer - if it's even possible. We're so close that I can feel each his move as if it were mine.

He plays with the hem of my blue tunic, slightly putting it higher and as soon as his warm palm touch my skin I shiver a bit. He's stroking my bare back and it just feels so good that I want it to never stop. I want this moment, our moment, to be infinite. To last forever.

He moves from my mouth to kiss my cheek and then my jawline and my neck. I close my eyes and whisper his name with a smile on my lips. He then returns to my mouth and we're kissing again.

I wish so much for our lungs to not need any oxygen, but the nature is against us and we have to part, breathing heavily.

I look into his eyes and smile when I see he's already watching me. Slowly I rest my head back on his chest and hug him with my arm over his stomach again. He kisses my forehead and caress my cheek with his fingers.

I look into the fire and whisper a spell. My eyes glow gold for a second and I feel more than see Arthur smile. The fire cracks again and suddenly a butterfly flies from it. It's little and gold, made of fire, and it shines at us beautifully. Second and a third butterfly appear and fly across the room, happily lightening up the dark parts of Arthur's chambers.

As I watch them I suddenly hear Arthur whisper, " I love you, Merlin." It's so honest and simple and heartfelt and I just feel so lucky to be there with him and hear those three simple words. I look up at him, entwining our fingers again and I whisper the words that I've been dreaming of my whole life to hear.

"I love you too, Arthur "

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native speaker and I wrote this about a year ago. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
